


Roy's Repentance

by Seida



Category: Full Metal Alchemist, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: Alchemy, Full Metal Alchemist - Freeform, Humiliation, Large Cock, Other, Partner Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scar, gape, gaping, roy has a pussy, roy mustang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: Scar captures Roy Mustang on a rainy day and takes revenge for his people.





	Roy's Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request.

Roy Mustang laid helpless under Scar’s massive body, his arms locked in the Ishvalan's mighty hands. As he struggled to escape, he stared dumbstruck at the red eyes looking down on him. He snapped his fingers, desperate for a spark, but nothing happened. The rain was too heavy and his gloves were soaked. This was it-- he was completely at the terrorist’s mercy. His life flashed before his eyes as Scar bound his wrists together with rope, then brought his hand to Roy’s chest.

“Let’s make sure you aren’t carrying any other weapons, State Alchemist scum.” With a flash of light and a glow of his tattoos, Scar used his alchemy to vaporize Roy’s uniform, exposing him fully. He cried out, kicking his legs and crossing them together, but it was useless. It didn’t take long for Scar to reach down and find Roy’s tight, pink pussy. “So it’s true,” he grinned, forcing Roy’s legs apart. “Just like the Full Metal said.”

“W-what?” Roy gasped, his eyes bulged as Scar began stroking his cock through his pants.

“The Full Metal one. He let that slip the last time we fought. So if you need to blame someone for this, blame him.”

“B-blame him for what?” Roy stuttered, still trying and failing to break free.

“You killed my people, State Alchemist. You killed them using your Devil’s magic. I think it’s fair to make you repent. So repent ... through your pussy.”

Roy wheezed, feeling two of Scar’s large, bulky fingers rub his slit. His body immediately responded, shaking and twisting to the touch. The fingers were coarse and patchy, driving Roy wild with little effort. He begged Scar to stop; his hole was already sore from Bradley, who’d already viciously fucked him the day before. His clit hardened as the hulking brute pinched and rubbed it between his thumb and index, making his fluids flow down his ass and onto the concrete.

“You’re wet,” Scar remarked. “Does the idea of me fucking your heathen pussy turn you on?”

“Let me go! Asshole!”

“I don’t think so.”

Without warning, he slid one finger into Roy’s hole, parting his walls with little resistance. He was tight, but malleable. Roy cried out as the digit hit deep, as if it were endless. Everything about Scar was big, and this was just his _finger_. Roy squirmed as low moans forced their way from his mouth. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t handle the rough skin pushing against his sensitive walls. His toes curled as the feeling of being stretched open by a complete stranger– and a terrorist, no less– left his mind spinning.

Another finger slipped it.

Roy screamed, looking down at the muscle-bound arm working each digit in and out of his hole. He grit his teeth, his walls clenching down around them. He couldn’t believe it felt so good, and he hated himself for liking it, but he couldn’t hold out. As Scar began to bend them apart, Roy's back arched, giving him deeper access.

“Looks like you’re ready,” Scar huffed. “I’m going to ruin you today, dog of the military.”

 "Just try it!“

Roy snapped his fingers, growling as Scar pulled his massive cock from his pants. He flinched at the sight, but he kept snapping, desperate for a miracle. He called out for Riza, Havoc, _anyone_ \-- but there was no one around for miles. Even when Scar brought his tip to Roy’s entrance, he continued to snap, holding on to some glimmer of hope.

"Don’t worry, alchemist,” Scar said, positioning Roy’s feeble legs. “ _You_ may be useless on a rainy day, but _I’m_ not.”

Roy’s voice pierced the air as inch after inch of raw, Ishvalan cock forced its way inside him. He’d never had such a huge cock before, and it showed as Scar struggled to fill him completely. It took a bit of effort for Scar to fill him to the base, but when he hit Roy’s end, it was spectacular. Scar moaned, his cock throbbing as Roy’s cunt squeezed tightly around it. He almost smiled, staring into Roy’s helpless eyes as he felt the poor man tremble beneath him.

“You were meant for this,” Scar bellowed. “This is _all_ you could be meant for. You killed my people. _Innocent_ people. So now I’m going to kill your cunt!”

He bucked his hips, thrusting in and out of Roy’s defenceless pussy. Each jab sent shivers up Roy's spine. He’d never been stretched open like this. His face turned red, his voice breaking as Scar kept his legs spread for full access. He felt his clit harden as it smacked against Scar’s pelvis, sending waves up pleasure all throughout his body.

“P-please! Please stop!” Roy stuttered, barely able to catch his breath.

“Isn’t that what my people said?! I’m not stopping until you feel the true weight of what you’ve done!”

Roy’s legs went limp and numb, the large cock inside him saving all feeling for his hole. He closed his eyes, squinting and moaning as Scar destroyed him. He couldn't count how many times his hole was penetrated, over and over and over, each time jerking him closer to the edge. He felt his orgasm approaching, and he knew he couldn’t hold back– not if Scar kept pounding him so mercilessly.

“Please … I’m gonna cum!”

A deep sigh spewed from Roy’s mouth as Scar suddenly pulled out, leaving him empty and squirming. He was so close. So close that stopping was agony. He swayed his hips back and forth, desperate for release. Why did Scar stop? He looked down at the already sizeable gape Scar had created, and that’s when he retained some cognizance. What was he doing? He was Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist! He couldn’t let an Ishvalan get the best of him. He couldn’t–!

“ _Auuuugh_!”

Scar thrust back in, pushing Roy’s knees behind his ears and laying on top of him. With a grin, he used his whole body to fuck Roy’s poor hole into the ground, making sure all twelve inches of his thick, meaty cock reached his end. Roy cried out, clutching his fists as an insurmountable pleasure swelled inside him. He couldn’t move– he couldn’t do anything as Scar reshaped his insides to fit his needs. His cunt tingled and tightened, making Scar growl from the stimulation.

“Are you going to cum, military dog?!”

He rammed harder, sending waves of ecstasy and insanity through Roy’s very soul. He could barely think. All he could do was _feel_. Feel an explosion of pressure and unwanted pleasure between his legs. Scar smiled as the sound of Roy’s broken screams encouraged him to go harder. He hugged Roy’s legs, staring into his dark eyes, and roared as he filled the defeated soldier with his seed.

Roy snapped, digging his fingers into the ground as he came. He felt it everywhere– absolutely everywhere. He gasped for air as his pussy failed to adjust to the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. He could feel his own cervix beat against Scar's rugged head as his hot jizz churned around it. His mouth hung open, astonished that something so huge and violent could feel _so_ good. His nipples and clit stuck out like daggers and absorbed every pulse, every squall of pleasure swirling in his cunt. Even _Bradley_ hadn't fucked him that hard.

Scar stayed inside him a bit longer, riding out the powerful spasms and stroking Roy’s face. Then he pulled out, slowly, tormenting Roy even further. The rain pouring down on them nearly washed away the fluids that gushed from his hole, but not before Roy felt every spurt rush from inside him. With a smile, Scar bent down and held Roy open to watch every contraction. His orgasms seemed endless, his body unable to cope. He tried lifting his head, his bound arms, his legs, but all he could do was surrender to the waves of pleasure.

He passed out.

**********

“Wake up, Mustang!”

Roy’s eyes shot open. He felt a throbbing between his legs as his eyes adjusted to a blurry figured on top of him. Then he wailed, realising that Scar was fucking him once again. He didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious, but it didn’t matter. The rain kept him trapped as Scar hammered his sore hole to his heart’s content. The rope around his wrists had been removed– Scar knew he couldn’t fight back now. Instead, all he could do was clutch Scar’s jacket and submit. Another orgasm tore it’s way through his ruined fuck-hole, making him drool and howl.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Scar asked, continuing his brutal thrusts. “I’m gonna make you pay for my people. This pussy’s still full of life and I’m not stopping until it’s broken!”

Scar turned Roy onto his knees and fucked him from behind, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing through the abandoned town. His pussy wrapped around Scar's cock like a vice, every jab stretching Roy to his limits. The speed, the strength, the size-- Roy had never felt better. His eyes rolled back as he lost himself to another orgasm and slid off Scar's cock like a doll.

"Let's see," Scar grinned, spreading Roy once more with his thumbs. "This is a beautiful hole. I haven't found many that can handle my stamina. But then, I've actually _cared_ about the people I've fucked. As far as I'm concerned, you're just a hole." Roy mumbled under his breath, his poor hole flexing and dripping with cum. "What's that, Mustang? You want _more_?"

"N-no ... please. My pussy--"

"Feels good, doesn't it? It's more than you deserve." Scar leaned in, shoving his tongue in Roy's cunt and tracing it around his walls.

" _Ahhhhhhhhh_ - _auuugh_!"

"Awfully sensitive, aren't you? I wonder how many more orgasms you can handle."

"Y-you'll pay for this," Roy squeaked, barely able to talk.

"You just don't get it, do you?" With a smile, Scar wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and stuffed his cock back inside, making Roy yowl. " _You're_ the one who's paying."

**********

Riza covered her mouth in shock as she stared at her beloved colonel. He laid against the rubble, legs spread wide and huge gape pulsing, dripping, showcasing his abuse. His eyes were closed, his head resting on his shoulder, but his cheeks flashed a bright red as he mumbled in incomprehensible pleasure.

“Colonel! Colonel Mustang!” she screamed, shaking his arms. “Colonel, _answer_ me! Come on, _wake up_!” His deep moans convinced her to stop. Scar couldn’t have left too long ago, but _he_ was her priority now. She quickly removed her jacket and covered his torso, then caressed his cheek. “I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner, Colonel. I’m sorry we–”

“Good,” he whispered. Riza gasped, then looked down at his still pulsating gape. “S-so good. Oh ... God.”

Riza blushed. Her compassion was quickly replaced with lust and jealously. She’d known about Roy for a while, and she’d always wanted to make him cum, but he refused her. She bit her lip and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then, she placed her gun on the ground and brought her fingers to his hole.

“It’s okay, Colonel. Just once. Just one time. If you cum for me _one time_ I’ll be happy. That’s all I ask.”

With one swift motion, she plunged her fingers into his hole.

“ _AUUUGHHH_ - _ughhhh_!”


End file.
